Feeling the Heat
by michelerene
Summary: Sasuke mistakes his savior for an angel and asks him to stay. Naruto, a firefighter doing his job, hasn’t broken a promise yet. Written for NaruSasu Day


Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Sasuke mistakes his savior for an angel and asks him to stay. Naruto, a firefighter doing his job, hasn't broken a promise yet. For NaruSasu Day.

Author's Note: Well, I'm a silly, silly girl. October 23rd is… was… NaruSasu Day! And sadly, I knew about it several days in advance and still my little story is two… three… oh god, FOUR days late. (bows head in shame) In my defense, because I might be a whiner baby… wait… I have no defense.

Feeling the Heat

Happy NaruSasu Day

There was no gentle music in the background and the sheets weren't silk. The lamp on the bedside table didn't cast the room in romantic shadow and there wasn't a single flower petal in sight. Naruto hadn't provided any of those things but their heart beats still echoed in their ears and when they fell together onto the bed, his breath still caught in his throat at the contrast of Sasuke's creamy skin against the royal blue sheets.

"Sasuke," he breathed and leaned back, trying to catch his breath. He'd waited so long for this. For Sasuke… and in the last several months, more times than not, he was sure he'd never get this chance. He brushed his hand over Sasuke's white shirt, pulling it slowly out of his dark pants and pushed his hands under the material, feeling the soft skin beneath. Dark, black eyes stared at him with such intensity that Naruto felt a bead of sweat slide down the nape of his neck. He continued to push the shirt up, feeling the smooth skin but just as his hand reached Sasuke's left side the texture of the skin changed, bumpy and slick feeling and Sasuke's entire body tensed.

Naruto swallowed and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He kissed along the hard jaw and smiled softly. "You're beautiful, so goddamn beautiful…" And then he stopped pushing the shirt waiting for Sasuke to respond, to tell him what to do.

In the light of the lamp he saw the dark head nod in a barely perceivable motion. "Hn."

Even with his consent, Sasuke's body didn't relax and Naruto bit his lip as he pulled the material up and over Sasuke's head. Tears came to his eyes and he ducked his head hoping his blonde spikes and the room's poor lighting hid them from Sasuke. When he didn't hear any yelling, he leaned in and kissed the tight skin that covered the lean muscular body. The slightly raised skin was still pink and stretched tightly, almost painfully. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the scars that he knew ran from the back of Sasuke's shoulder, down his left side and around his back, dipping past his waist line.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, kissing the skin.

'I'm so sorry', went unspoken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His brain repeated one word again and again… hot, hot, hot.

The blonde smirked at himself. Of course it was hot. He was crawling inside a burning building. Things tend to get hot. The sound of fire literally eating the furniture and foundation around him was almost mesmerizing, so when the radio in his helmet blared to life, Naruto flinched.

"What do you have, boys?"

Naruto shook his head, blonde spikes sticking to the sweat streaming down his face and neck inside the helmet and face mask. "Fire… a shit load of fire." Naruto responded and looked back at the masked man behind him. "Kiba?"

"Yeah, I got fire and an obnoxious amount of toxic, black, thick as shit smoke."

"Copy that, Hatake," Naruto snapped into the receiver and he prepared for the bored voice to respond when over the crackling he heard something else, something alive.

"Help! Someone, help me!"

"Oh fuck!" Naruto said and turned to his partner, "Someone's in the building!" Naruto yanked harder on the hose in his hands and felt Kiba followed his lead. "You said it was empty!" Naruto accused and heard the radio static.

"We were told by the owner that no one was inside!" Their chief's voice echoed in his ears, snapping orders to backup crews and the medical units, but Naruto and Kiba were already moving through the room, nearly blinded by the flames and smoke.

"Where? Uzumaki? Where did you hear it?"

"Over here. Come on." Naruto moved through the room, acutely aware of the location of the flames, the thickness of the smoke and the stability of the structure which was decreasing by the second. He squinted, using a gloved hand to try and clear his plastic visor, it was useless. "A door!" He yelled when his searching hand came in contact with the knob. He couldn't see anything. They needed to leave soon… now. He waited outside the door for a moment and heard nothing. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open, meeting resistance. He pushed firmly and saw a man, unconscious on the floor. "I found him!" Naruto yelled once more and moved toward the fallen man only to be grabbed from behind by Kiba. "What the fuck!"

A piece of the ceiling fell where he had been kneeling, engulfing the man in flames.

"Nooo!" Naruto yelled struggling against the hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt Sasuke's fingers yank harshly on his hair and he withstood the pain a second longer, giving the shiny scar one more kiss.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed and when Naruto lifted off of him he struggled to move away.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto whispered holding the pale arm tightly. "Please, don't go."

Dark lashes fell against creamy cheekbones and a shiver ran through Sasuke's body. "I don't think this is a good idea, dobe." He opened his eyes and they were once more cold, totally in control of the emotions coursing through his body.

Naruto nearly cried but nodded his head slowly, cautiously, holding Sasuke's gaze. "If you really think that, Sasuke, I won't push you but, god, please, just don't go. Let me show you."

Sasuke's hand moved toward his discarded shirt, gripping it tightly. "Show me what?" he said and looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto swallowed and he couldn't stop the tear that slid down his cheek. "How beautiful I think you are." He reached out and Sasuke's black eyes immediately followed his fingers' path. Tan, calloused pads touched the silky burn scars so soft it was like an angel's breath against Sasuke's skin. "Everywhere," Naruto's voice was raspy with emotion. "I think you are beautiful everywhere."

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the strong, tan wrist in a vise like grip. "I can't see that…"

"You don't have to, S'uke," Naruto said and gently pushed Sasuke, his black eyes wide with uncertainty, onto the bed once more. "Close your eyes and I'll describe your gorgeous body, the feel of your muscles under my fingers, the taste of your skin over my tongue and the way your heat burns me, draws me in, excites me…"

Sasuke's eyes had closed and again he nodded his head. "Angel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ripped from Kiba's hold and charged into the room, kicking at the flames.

"The fuck!!" Kiba yelled and Naruto heard Kakashi respond.

"What's happening? Tell me what the hell is going on!"

Blocking out the screaming, Naruto managed to kick the burning beam aside and fell to his knees patting out the lingering flames with his gloved hands. He turned the man over and, still on his knees, lifted him onto his shoulder. "Kiba, I got him. Lead the way."

Both men crawled through the smoke and fire, cracks resounding through the building as beams broke pushing them faster. When they finally made it out of the burning building Naruto stood and ran as far as he could before dropping to his knees again. He gently laid the man on the ground, noting his pale skin and dark hair. He yanked off his helmet and blinked rapidly trying to focus on the man. He heard Kiba screaming behind him and the sounds of people running. As he watched, black eyes blinked open and the dark haired man arched off the ground in pain. An agonizing scream ripped from his throat and his breathing sped up.

Naruto yanked off his gloves and grabbed the man's hand while pushing away inky black strands from the pale, clammy skin of his forehead. "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe. Shhh, help is coming. It's going to be okay." He tried not to let his eyes stray to the man's side because he knew his eyes wouldn't hide his fear at the sight of the burned and mutilated flesh.

Black eyes locked on his own and his hand was squeezed almost painfully. The man's breaths still came out quickly, hitching in pain, but he tried to open his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them, the black depths focused even while pain tried to drag him under. Then, he whispered, his lips barely moving but the only words Naruto could make out as they were surrounded by paramedics and fire fighters were 'angel' and 'stay'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll see, Sasuke," Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's lips, pulling the plump lower lip between his teeth before releasing it and claiming the sweet warmth within. "I'll make you feel so good, I'll do it again and again. God, I promise."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands, pushing Naruto's tongue back into his own mouth and growling as they battled for dominance. "I know, dobe… or I wouldn't be here."

Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sasuke flipped them and straddled the blonde's hips. He yanked the light blue shirt from Naruto's slacks and ripped open it open, buttons popping in all directions.

"I bought that shirt just for… ahhhh!" Naruto's back arched off the bed when Sasuke leaned down and licked his left nipple with the flat of his tongue before sucking on the darkened nub, rolling the pebble around his tongue. Pale fingers found the right nub and pinched and pulled.

Naruto's hands reached up and grabbed Sasuke's sides and he felt Sasuke tense. He gripped harder and thrust up into Sasuke's hips before moaning, long and low, "Oh god, S'uke, fuck… please, more…" If he wasn't so caught up in the feeling of Sasuke's mouth and fingers and, oh god, his grinding hips, he might have smirked at the way the dark haired man's body melted at his words.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's panting chest with one last slow lick and settled back on Naruto's strong thighs. He licked his lips and looked down at Naruto, before his hands ran a trail from Naruto's tight abs to his broad shoulders. "God, look at you. So strong and so hard." His hips rocked and he smirked. "So hard… everywhere… it would seem." His left hand reached forward to touch Naruto's cheek and Naruto's eyes shown in anticipation until Sasuke flinched and he stopped, the hand falling onto Naruto's chest. Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, daringly rubbing the tight skin, warming it and coaxing it to relax.

"I am so hard for you, S'uke." He ran his fingers up Sasuke's side and threaded them in dark spikes. He tilted Sasuke's head to the side and licked at the pale skin at the junction of the lithe neck and shoulder. He sucked and felt Sasuke start to rock against him, their warmth building, burning them both.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped when he felt teeth against the skin, "Pants. Off." A dark, delicious moan filled the room. "Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to knock the dark haired man out before he would release the hold he held on Naruto's hand. The last thing soot covered lips whispered was 'stay' while black eyes held Naruto captive until the drugs weighed down the dark lashes and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Kakashi immediately grabbed Naruto by the scruff off his jacket intent on yelling until the stupid blonde wet himself but one look at the young fire fighter's face had him sighing. He looked around the scene, assessing the situation before turning once more. "Go," he snapped, "But don't think I'm done with you."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. The man's ambulance had already left but Naruto hitched a ride with a standby, riding to the hospital in the back while tubes and wires swung around his head and he closed his eyes, regulating his breathing. He opened and closed his fist, shaking it out before doing it again, still able to feel the man's slender fingers in his own.

When he got to the hospital, he bypassed reception completely and made his way to the burn unit. He saw a glimpse of white hair and nearly sobbed. "Old man!" He called out and the doctor turned, his deep brown eyes widening.

"Brat! What the hell are you doing here? Are you okay? Oh god, be okay. Don't make me tell Tsunade that you aren't okay…"

Naruto stopped and seeing Jiraiya eye him up and down realized that he was still totally geared up and smoky and dirty and sweaty. He shook his head. "A man was brought in. Dark hair, burns on one side of his body…"

"Yeah, he's inside. Tsunade's already in there and I will be soon."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Is he… will he…"

Jiraiya looked at the shorter man, soot over ninety five percent of his face, scorch marks on his jacket and red blisters the little idiot probably didn't he realize he had coloring his tan fingers. "I don't know… but I do know we'll try our best." Naruto nodded his head. "Go upstairs, get cleaned up. There are clothes in my locker. Have someone look at your hands. I'll know more then."

Naruto moved to obey and Jiraiya stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. "Do you know him?"

"No," Naruto said, "But, he asked me to stay."

Jiraiya waited but Naruto turned and the doctor knew that was all the explanation he would get. He walked into the prep room, washing his hands and arms thoroughly before entering the burn unit. He heard Tsunade snapping orders before he saw her and said an extra prayer, for Naruto's sake, that it wasn't as bad as the concern lacing Tsunade's voice lead him to believe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat outside the burn unit for what felt like an eternity, his hair still damp from his shower and his hands covered in thick bandages. He stood when the doors opened and Tsunade and Jiraiya walk toward him.

"Is he okay?" Naruto immediately asked, "Can I see him?"

"Yes, he is stable but that young man will have a long way to go." The blonde haired woman said, "And, no, you can't see him. You know that, brat."

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he fumbled a bandaged hand through his clean, damp hair. "But, I… and he… is someone coming? I don't think he wants to be alone."

"Yes, we were able to ID him and contacted his brother. He should be here soon." Jiraiya said and with a raise of his eyebrow added, "You look stupid."

"Shut up!" Naruto bit out, "It's not my fault you're a fucking giant." Even on Naruto's six foot frame, the teal scrub pants were rolled at the hems although his broad chest filled out the top fairly well. "Couldn't I see him for a moment?"

"Naruto, he's knocked out. He doesn't know he's alone."

Naruto smiled sadly, "You can't know that. Please, I just want to tell him I'm outside and that his brother is coming. Even if he doesn't respond, I'd feel better if he knew it."

Tsunade stepped forward, "Brat, why are you here? Do you know Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes closed and he let the name roll around his mind 'Sasuke'. "No, I don't. But I pulled him out of that fire and told him he would be okay. Let me tell him he is okay!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a look. "Fine. Five minutes. You have to scrub down and put on sterile scrubs."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slid off the bed and stood beside it looking at Sasuke while he moved his fingers to the button on his slacks. Being under Sasuke's gaze was the most intense feeling he had ever felt in his life. It was like being laid bare and exposed to the elements but if a person managed to garner Sasuke's interest or… Naruto released the button and pulled the zipper down… or Sasuke's affection, the black eyes no longer seemed cold and instead were like liquid pools of black fire. So hot… but Naruto didn't need or want protection. He would gladly bath in the flames if only Sasuke would allow.

"Dobe," Sasuke said from the bed and Naruto realized he had been frozen in Sasuke's eyes. He blushed and slipped his hands in his now open waistband before looking up with an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry, I just…" He pushed the pants down, stepping out of the pool of fabric on the floor. Sasuke still watched him intently and Naruto, not making eye contact, waved a flustered hand in the air. "Come on, it's happened before. You know what you do to me." This time crystal blue met pitch black and Sasuke gave a curt nod. "And, Uchiha, I believe it's your turn."

Naruto held a hand out to Sasuke and when the pale fingers wrapped in his own he pulled Sasuke to his feet and into his chest. He nuzzled the side of Sasuke's face, feeling the soft hair and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back. He took advantage of the skin available to him and nibbled the pale earlobe, pulling it between his teeth before kissing a trail down the pale column of skin on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto," Sasuke said so quietly Naruto tiled his head to hear, "I've never wanted… seen… anyone so..."

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands settle on his bare hips and he pulled back to see Sasuke's eyes. Naruto had always been a considerate lover, making sure that his partner, be it man or woman, was getting the full spectrum of pleasure that he could provide. But this time, this first time… and, oh dear god, let there be so many, many more times… with Sasuke had him wrapped tighter than a spring. Not only did he want to bring Sasuke pleasure, make him feel good, he had to make sure that Sasuke was here, with him, and not in that place, where Sasuke sometimes went, where he looked at himself in a mirror and hated everything he saw, past his scarred skin and so much deeper.

Black eyes shined back up at him and the pale hand on one of his hips run up his side and fisted into his hair. Sasuke's pale pink lips tipped up slightly and suddenly he was kissing Naruto, humming over his tongue and pressing his clothed erection into Naruto's bare one.

"I've never seen anyone so bright."

Naruto pulled Sasuke even harder against him, mapping Sasuke's warm mouth with his tongue and he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. Sasuke was here, with him. Sasuke was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Naruto was about to enter Sasuke's room, Tsunade and Jiraiya received pages. With a last warning of 'five minutes, brat' they left and Naruto pushed open the door.

He saw Sasuke lying on his stomach with his head turned away from the door so that Naruto couldn't see his face and instead saw chaotic ink black hair stark against the bleached white of the hospital bedding. Half of his body was draped in a sheet while the other half was covered in white squares of gaze and bandages. The bandages spanned from Sasuke's left shoulder, down his side and stopped just below his waist line.

Naruto's hands fisted and he hissed when his own burns ached. Instead of easing up, he fisted them even tighter. As if he had any right to complain about his superficial burns when this man… Sasuke…

Naruto moved around the bed and his breath caught in his throat. Black hair framed a pale, nearly aristocratic face. Black lashes rested against sharp cheekbones and pale, pink lips were parted while gentle breaths of air wheezed in and out of the man's abused lungs. Thin, clear tubes ran across his face, providing oxygen and he looked and saw that more tubes pumped pain medicine and antibiotics into his pale arm.

Naruto wanted to touch him. Feel his hair and trace his straight nose. He wanted to make sure that he as real. Naruto knew he has never seen anyone so… handsome, breathtaking… beautiful, in his life.

Finally relaxing his fists, Naruto pulled a nearby chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"Hey, Sasuke. I don't know if you remember me, probably not, but you asked me to stay and I just didn't want you to think you were alone. Jiraiya and Tsunade, they are your doctors, say that you are going to be fine. And so I wanted to say… well, I told you so."

Naruto chuckled at himself and sat back into the chair. "Your brother is coming right now. Soon someone you know will be here and I only have a few more minutes before I get kicked out anyway. I just wanted to check on you…"

Sasuke's face twisted and his hand next to his face curled, clawing at the sheets. Naruto looked and saw that his heart rate was speeding up. "Nightmare…" he whispered and scooted his chair even closer, gathering the fist in his hand and petting it until the hand relaxed enough that he could thread their fingers. "Shhh, it's just a dream. You're safe now." He squeezed the hand and whispered gentle sounds until Sasuke was once more relaxed. Just as Naruto's own muscles were relaxing and he moved to release Sasuke's hand, the door to the room opened.

"Who are you?" A stoic voice asked.

Naruto's blue eyes blinked up at the intruder and knew immediately that he was Sasuke's brother. The sterile scrubs did nothing to disguise the beauty of long black hair, sinfully black eyes and creamy pale skin. Naruto's hand instinctively held Sasuke's tighter and the black eyes watching him narrowed dangerously.

"Who the hell are you?" The tone hadn't changed from the first time he asked but the command this time was clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto licked the seam of Sasuke's lips before ducking back in and kissing the moisture away. He cupped Sasuke's face with one hand, his thumb running along the cheekbone and the other moved down the toned chest and stopped at the buttoned waist. Naruto gazed longingly at Sasuke, taking in his half lidded eyes and kissed him again while his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper.

He leaned in and kissed a trail of kisses down the strong pale jaw and both his hands came to rest on Sasuke's hips pushing open the black pants and sliding them slowly over Sasuke's pale ass. He noted the difference in texture between Sasuke's toned sides but had he been asked, all he would have been able to say is how amazing it felt to finally, finally touch him and, oh god, taste him…

"S'uke," Naruto whispered and slid to his knees with Sasuke's black pants. He couldn't stop his hands from roaming the skin, feeling it warm under his touch. First they moved up Sasuke's chest, down his sides and over sharp hips. Then they ran down the front of quivering thighs and around the back until he finally cupped the tight ass cheeks in his hands.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and wound his fingers in golden spikes pulling back until clear blue eyes met smoldering black, "Fuck, your hands feel good, so hot… but I can think of something that would be…" Whatever Sasuke was going to say was ripped away when Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips and dropped his wet mouth onto Sasuke's cock, the dark haired man's startled yell drowning out Naruto's pained growl at the abuse to his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood and had to use his free hand to pry Sasuke's fingers off his own. He flinched as his own burns were rubbed painfully in the process but continued to stare at the dark haired man and his unyielding glare.

He opened his mouth but Tsunade appeared behind Sasuke's brother. "Ah, Mr. Uchiha," she said quickly, "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the fire fighter who pulled your brother from the fire. He had stopped by to check on Sasuke."

The dark black eyes softened, but only marginally, and never moved from Naruto's blue, even when he addressed Tsunade. "Is it customary to allow strangers, even if they are life savers, into treatment rooms?"

"No, it's not. I shouldn't be here." Naruto moved away from the bed and tearing his eyes from the cold black of the Uchiha's, sent one last look at the sleeping form on the bed before moving towards the door. As he past the taller man he felt an arm on his. "I'm sorry, I didn't want him to be alone…"

"Thank you."

Blue eyes snapped upward but the older Uchiha was already moving toward his brother and Naruto slipped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed the door open and told himself again that this was stupid. Sasuke didn't even remember him, fuck, didn't even KNOW him and he certainly didn't care if Naruto visited him and if Itachi, the evil eyed watchdog, found out… a shiver ran up his spine.

But, here he stood, outside of Sasuke's room at three in the morning looking through the glass at his sleeping form. Naruto put an open palm against the glass and leaned his forehead against it. It had been two weeks and still Sasuke hadn't woken up. Well, that was for his own good. The pain, Naruto's fingers fisted, the pain he would feel would be excruciating and so for his own good he was forced to sleep. Tsunade had mentioned that they hoped to ease off the medication soon.

A small lamp had been left on in the room illuminating Sasuke's pale face and midnight eyes…

Naruto yelped and jumped back from the window. Sasuke was looking right at him. He stepped closer to the window and saw that Sasuke was talking… to him… but he couldn't hear through the window. Should he go in? If Tsunade or Itachi found out he would be in so much trouble, his mind reasoned, but his body was already in the room.

"Hey there," Naruto whispered softly, smiling. He stepped nearer to Sasuke's bed. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Answer me." Sasuke's voice was smooth and dark and Naruto hoped to god it was from disuse and not his normal tone because Naruto had never been this affected by a voice in his life.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I didn't hear the question."

"I asked," Sasuke began and his voice broke, "I asked to stay with you. Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me here like this, angel, why?"

Naruto gasped and he backed up slightly. It felt like something had been shoved through his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. Sasuke hadn't been asking him to stay, to make it better… Sasuke thought he was an angel. Sasuke had asked to die.

"Sasuke, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I found you in the fire and got you out." He wanted to say 'I saved you' but didn't think Sasuke would appreciate that. "I'm not an angel. I was just…"

Black eyes were suddenly very clear and dangerously cold and a single tear slid down his pale cheek to soak into the sheet. Sasuke shook his head as though trying to clear it and his hands fisted next to his sides. "Get out," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" Naruto began and stepped closer.

"Get out!" Sasuke screamed unable to move away and so he turned his head away from Naruto, looking at the blank wall. "Get the fuck out!"

Naruto backed up trying desperately to think of something to make this better when he ran into someone.

"You heard what he said."

Naruto looked up and saw another set of those cursed black eyes as Itachi glared at him. "I'm so sorry…" And he scrambled for the door even as Sasuke yelled again.

"GET OUT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke rocked back on his heels and Naruto gripped his hips even tighter rocking him back into him, helping the standing man to fuck his mouth while his tongue slid over and around as he bobbed his head.

He closed his eyes when he felt Sasuke's fingers push wayward strands of hair off his forehead and cupped his cheek.

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke whispered and Naruto shivered when his voice wrapped around him like a caress. Those pale fingers trailed across his stretched lips and Naruto released a wanton moan, sucking harder and faster. "That's it, angel, ahhh…"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's head tilt back, exposing his long neck and the fingers were once more in his hair, grounding Sasuke and urging Naruto on. With one hand still gripping Sasuke's hip hard enough to bruise, the other hand moved down to cup Sasuke's balls. He rolled them tenderly and felt them tighten in his hand.

"Naruto… oh god… Naaaa…" And Sasuke was cumming, filling his mouth and pulling painfully at his hair. Naruto continued to rock Sasuke into his mouth, taking everything the beautiful man had to offer.

Sasuke took several deep breaths before looking down at Naruto with the intensity of a predator and yanked up on the blonde hairs until Naruto stood before him. "You looked so damn hot on your knees, holding me in your mouth, your lips stretched wide while you drank down my cum so eagerly."

Eyes squeezed shut, Naruto's hips bucked into Sasuke, his painfully hard cock slipping between Sasuke's thighs and both men gasp at the feeling. Naruto licked his lips and a satisfied mewl escaped his throat before Sasuke lunged forward and pressed their mouths together. Sasuke's tongue ravaged Naruto's mouth and Naruto's hips continued to rock into Sasuke.

"Oh god, S'uke, please, Sasuke, please…" he spoke against the pale lips. Sasuke's fingers released their grip and one hand massaged Naruto's abused scalp while the other cupped the back of Naruto's neck and tipped the blonde head until their foreheads touched.

"Did you want something, Naruto?" he whispered before the tip of his tongue darted out to taste himself on Naruto's lips. Naruto nearly came.

"You," Naruto whimpered, "Always, only you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked through the front doors of the hospital still wearing the navy slacks and shirt that made up his uniform. He had come directly from the station and was exhausted from a long night and not much sleep. With his hands shoved in his pockets he moved through the lobby and stepped into the elevator.

He closed his eyes and listened to the ridiculously crappy music. He knew… god, did he know… that this was stupid and he didn't dare go to Sasuke's room since the night four days ago, but he had to know… about Sasuke. That he was okay. He tried to stay away but he couldn't get those dark, haunted eyes out of his head and after the night he had… it was this or go insane.

It was starting to effect his concentration at work and he couldn't afford to make a mistake, with his life, his fellow firefighters or the people he worked to protect. He ran a hand over his face and saw Sasuke's black accusing eyes. Assuming they wanted to be saved. He stepped onto the floor and turned left heading toward Tsunade's office. Another huge motivator was Kakashi… Naruto had been on latrine duty since his 'brainless stunt' and didn't want to add another mistake to the silver haired man's ire.

Turning the corner he saw Tsunade standing outside a patient room and picked up his pace. "Hey, Granny, I just wanted to check up on…"

A dark haired man stepped around the busty doctor and Naruto tripped. Damn, stupid, freaky, demon eyed Uchihas…

"Check on our lunch plans," Naruto finished with a cheesy smile rubbing the back of his head. Itachi didn't smile and Tsunade turned around slowly and glared.

"Brat, it's seven o' clock at night," she said through clenched teeth.

"Right, dinner then. When's the last time I treated you to dinner?" He turned to Itachi before Tsunade could reply. "Mr. Uchiha, how are you?" The older man stared. "I see. And Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you need to…" Tsunade began but a pale hand on her shoulder stopped her words. Itachi stepped closer to Naruto, assessing the blonde man until Naruto couldn't help but fidget under his glare.

"Sasuke is refusing to eat." Itachi jerked his head toward the closed wooden door they stood in front of and Naruto looked through the slats of the window and saw a familiar dark head lying on the bed.

Naruto couldn't believe how fast his heart began to beat just seeing Sasuke… what the fuck was wrong with him? "What?" he managed to say, "Why?"

"Naruto," Tsunade said with a sigh, "Sometimes after traumas like Sasuke experienced the patients have a difficult time…"

Itachi's rich voice interrupted her again. "He wants to die."

Naruto stared into those dark eyes for a moment longer and shook his head angrily while he growled, "That. Stupid. Bastard!"

Before Tsunade could reprimand him, Naruto stepped around them both and yanked the door open. Sasuke was still laid out on his stomach, bandages loosely covering his side. He stomped to the bed and moved to the side Sasuke was facing. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled and pointed at Sasuke's face.

If Sasuke was surprised he hid it incredibly well. "No, what do you think you're doing? Get out of my room." His voice sent a chill down Naruto's spine before Sasuke turned his head to the other side.

Naruto stomped to the other side and leaned into his face. "What's this about you not eating? Your brother says you want to die?! Well, I KNOW that's a lie. I was there, bastard," that earned him an eye twitch, "I heard you yelling for help. You wanted to live and you are. What the hell is this about?"

"Ahh," Sasuke said and Naruto had never heard the vowel sound sneered with such contempt. "I remember you, my savior… my 'angel'." Naruto flinched at the barely concealed bitterness like he'd been slapped. "Yes, well, Uzumaki, that was before this…" Sasuke jerked his head backwards.

"Before what?" Naruto said and frowned down at the glaring man. "Before your brother was forced to stand outside of your hospital room and decide between having you forcefully put on a feeding tube or choosing what suit to bury you in?" Naruto smirked coolly when the glare intensified. "From what I've seen of him, I bet it will be black on black… no surprise there… you'll look debonair, I'm sure."

Sasuke lifted his head to turn away from Naruto again and Naruto growled, fisting his hands to stop them from forcing Sasuke's head to stay where it was. When he was faced with flattened black spikes he said through his teeth, "Today I watched a father being told that his family died in a house fire while he was at work. He kept begging to see them, his wife and his children… we had to restrain him. There wasn't anything to see. He grabbed my arm as the paramedics lead him away. He asked me…" Naruto swallowed, "He asked me if he had been home, if he could have saved them."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto sighed, "I'm not telling you this, Sasuke, because I think you should feel lucky. It is horrible what happened to you. I'm sure that you didn't deserve it. But," Naruto shrugged, not that Sasuke could see, "I'm happy your brother didn't have to provide dental records to the coroner and wonder what he could have done differently. I'm glad that you both have another chance to say what needs to be said, the words that man is crying to no one in the psych ward tonight." Naruto turned toward the door. "See you later, Sasuke."

When his hand was on the door knob Sasuke's dark voice whispered, "If I eat… will you shut the fuck up?"

His head bowed and Naruto let out a shaky breath. He turned around and saw Sasuke had turned his head and was staring at him. "I don't know… are you going to take prissy girl bites?"

"Dobe."

"Excuse me?! Bastard!" Naruto hollered but walked toward Sasuke and moved the food tray nearer, watching Sasuke lean up slowly and take his first bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the door, Itachi let out the first free breath he taken since his phone rang in the middle of the night what seemed like an eternity ago but was actually less than a month. The firefighter continued to speak rapidly, a mocking smirk tipping his lips and his little brother's face remained the picture of distain but his eyes…

"That man," he began slowly and Tsunade took a breath to defend Naruto and made plans to kick his everlasting ass into next… "That man is allowed to visit whenever he likes, regardless of my little brother's wishes. Is that understood?"

Tsunade nodded silently and they both turned to see Naruto carefully holding a cup with a straw up to Sasuke all the while hollering and waving his free arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed and Sasuke pulled until they were once more laid out on the dark sheets. Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto his back splaying his pale fingers over the golden expanse of skin covering Naruto's chest and abdomen. He sat on his knees on Naruto's right and whether he did it consciously or not, Naruto noticed that from this angle he wouldn't be able to see the marred skin on Sasuke's left side. Sasuke's thumbs lingered on the dark nubs on Naruto's chest and Naruto felt his breath hitch and he ran his fingers up Sasuke's bare thigh.

"Sasuke," he breathed and watched Sasuke's eyes swirling with want and lust… just for him. "I love it when you touch me... I love it when you watch me with that look in your eyes." Naruto swallowed thickly. He cleared his throat and waited until Sasuke's liquid black eyes met his own. "I love you."

The thumbs froze and Sasuke's left hand trailed upwards sliding over his collarbone and up his neck before cupping Naruto's face and rubbing the barely raised scars on his cheek. The purest smile graced the dark haired man's face, shadowed in the dimness of the room, but Naruto saw it and felt his heart nearly beat through his chest. Sasuke leaned down until his pink lips ghosted Naruto's parted ones, one hand braced on the strong tan chest while the other cupped his face. "I love to touch you, Naruto," he whispered and like it had from the first time Naruto had heard it, the voice wrapped around him, owning him. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently, nothing more than the pressing of lips and the agreement of something deeper between them. "I love to watch you and know that you are watching me back. Seeing me. Not another Uchiha, not my face and not…"

Naruto nodded and at the same time his right hand gripped Sasuke's left hip, feeling the silkiness of the scars and Sasuke tense. "S'uke…" he spoke softly and the lean body immediately relaxed into his touch.

"And your voice, angel…" Sasuke moved until he was straddling Naruto's hips and kissed along Naruto's jaw and down his neck. "I love your voice. How something so beautiful can be so fucking annoying, I'll never know."

Naruto bucked weakly beneath him. "Bastard, how could you…"

"Because I love you, too." Sasuke's words stopped everything else, Naruto's breath, his heart, his ability to be concerned about either of those things and he met Sasuke's gaze seeing only the truth and love and… Sasuke rocked against him.

Dear god…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto visited Sasuke whenever he could which was less than what Naruto would have wanted and probably more than what Sasuke was comfortable with. Some days Sasuke was agreeable, in that he didn't say 'get out' before turning his head and dismissing the blonde silently and other days Naruto was 'forced' to rant and rave, goading a reaction from the dark haired man.

Tsunade would have normally made Naruto leave but on the days that the blonde didn't show up to be ignored, Sasuke's mental state was abysmal at best and so she tolerated the screaming, from both men, for the benefit of her patient.

One day, nearly two weeks from the 'eating issue' Naruto was in the room to visit. He had taken to bringing a book because, although he felt compelled to visit the bastard, no one liked to be ignored and he had a short attention span. So on this particular day he sat with his feet propped on Sasuke's bed, ankles crossed, and was shocked when Sasuke finally spoke.

"What are you reading, dobe?"

Naruto would testify that it was the noise that startled him, not the shiver Sasuke's stupid, sexy voice sent racing up his spine. "A book, bastard."

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms in front of him, still lying on his stomach. "Yes, that is quite obvious. I'm just shocked it isn't a board book."

Tan fingers gripped the covers of the book until they turned white. "No, not a board book." He held up the cover and in gold print on the rich maroon cover Sasuke read the words 'Midsummer Night's Dream'.

"Is that a joke?"

Naruto glared but shook his head, "It belonged to my mother. She and my father died when I was very small. She was an English teacher and the only thing I have that was hers is a box of Shakespeare and so," Naruto moved the book back in front of his face, "I read Shakespeare. Now, shut up."

Sasuke was quiet after that and Naruto had to force himself not to look at the silent man. The low chuckle broke his resolve and Naruto peered over the book.

"I know you aren't reading, dobe." Sasuke said and leaned up on one elbow. "Do you even understand what…" Naruto slammed his feet back onto the tiled floor and Sasuke waved his free hand in a calming motion… or a condescending one, Naruto couldn't decide. "Okay, yes, you can. Forgive my surprise. Do you have a favorite?"

Naruto nodded slowly and marked his place in the book before engaging in his first conversation with the dark haired man where he wasn't being told all the ways he could get his ass out of Sasuke Uchiha's room, floor, hospital, town and possibly planet.

"… and so when I want to laugh, 'Much Ado About Nothing' is always a good choice… the way those two fight! You just want to yell 'get a room already!'"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted and Naruto jumped, his book sliding to the ground. His name off of Sasuke's lips was the most breathtaking thing he had ever heard and he'd kill to hear it again. "In five minutes they are going to come and change my bandages."

"Oh," Naruto said slowly and nodded although his mind was still in a voice induced fog, "I can leave…"

"No, wait," Sasuke said quickly and Naruto blinked looking at the dark haired man. Sasuke's face was slightly pale and his eyes swirled with emotion.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

The dark head nodded and pale fingers fisted into the sheets. Black lashes shuttered the intense black orbs and Naruto released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I want you to stay. I need…" Sasuke opened his eyes but didn't look at Naruto. "Itachi and my doctors keep saying its better but when I ask them to tell me how it looks…" He shrugged. "I can't see it, I can't bend enough… I need to know." Black met blue and Sasuke whispered, "I need you to tell me, please. Naruto, please…"

"Yes, I will," Naruto said briskly and sat back down. He felt tears prickling in the backs of his eyes and so he stooped over and gathered his book before opening it and attempting to read. He wanted to tell Sasuke it would be okay, wanted to run his fingers through wild black hair but he realized what asking him had cost Sasuke and he wouldn't make him pay anymore. He heard Sasuke sigh and when he chanced a look over the book Sasuke had laid his head in his arms and closed his eyes.

Before Naruto had successfully read a single sentence the nurse entered. She asked Naruto to step outside and Naruto got to learn firsthand that he wasn't the only one subjected to Sasuke's venomous tones of displeasure.

The nurse moved to the side of the bed and Naruto looked at Sasuke. The dark haired man watched him like a hawk and Naruto gave a tight nod, assuring Sasuke before the black eyes closed and Sasuke turned his face into the mattress.

Naruto was glad because, as the nurse started, he couldn't stop the tears.

By the time the nurse left Naruto had wiped his face and hopefully controlled his emotions enough to tell Sasuke what he needed to hear.

Sasuke lifted his head when he heard the door shut and without looking at Naruto said, "Hn?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "They run from your shoulder, down your side, over your hip and stop just shy of your butt. When you were admitted, any skin that was burned beyond hope was cut away," he heard Sasuke's breath hitched but continued his voice flat. "In several places it looks like the skin has started to grow back, it's a bright pink but in others, and I'm sure your brother or Tsunade has mentioned it, you're going to need skin grafts. It looks like it was the worst at your shoulder, the wounds, where they cut away the skin are still angry red, but healing slowly. It gets better as it goes down. I could already see scar tissue forming on your lower back. It looks like it hurts and I know that you don't want to hear this, but I'm sure it is better than it was."

Naruto finished and sat back down, waiting for Sasuke to respond. Minutes passed like hours and Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, black eyes awash with tears. "It will never be like before."

Naruto didn't know if it was a question but he shook his head, "No, it won't. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes looked dead and Naruto worried that he had made a terrible, terrible mistake when Sasuke's whispered, "Thank you. I needed to know. Maybe you are my angel." Sasuke took a deep breath and a barest smile came to his lips while he nodded his head toward Naruto's book. "Let's see if you can read, dobe."

Speechless, Naruto nodded and opened the book randomly, reading aloud the first line he focused on. "'Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind…'"

Naruto continued to read and pretended not to see the tears that fell from black eyes. He was glad when Sasuke returned the favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's hips helping him grind down while he bucked his own hips upwards. "Oh god, S'uke," he moaned feeling his hard cock slide along Sasuke's and between the crack of the tight ass above him.

"Na-ru-to," Sasuke returned and blue eyes looked up to see Sasuke's head bent to his chest, his beautiful features shadowed by the dark bangs that framed his face. Pale fingers played with his nipples, teasingly lightly before pinching harshly and then repeating. A sheen of sweat appeared on his chest and Sasuke leaned forward and licked at the moisture. Naruto's hands ran up and down Sasuke's sides and when Sasuke's lips found his own Naruto flipped them, dipping his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and touching him, almost wildly, wherever he could.

"Sasuke, I need…" Naruto said and sucked a red mark over Sasuke's pulse point while one hand threaded into the hair at Sasuke's nape, tipping the head to gain better access. Sasuke spread his legs, helping Naruto to settle between them and fisted the blonde locks. He bucked his hips and Naruto cried out near his ear at the friction.

"Yes, Naruto… I can feel how needy you are." Sasuke pulled Naruto away from his neck and looked up at him. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." Sasuke lifted his head and met Naruto's eager lips. "I love your hands on me and your lips and the feel of your need," the smirk he sent up at Naruto made the blonde growl, "rubbing against my own. But, you want more, don't you?"

Naruto, unsure if he would be able to respond verbally, nodded, his eyes hooded, "Let me, S'uke? Let me touch you, taste you, feel you…"

"Fuck me?" An elegant dark eyebrow rose in question over lust filled black eyes.

Naruto smiled down and ran his thumb over Sasuke's lips. "Let me love you."

"Yes," Sasuke breathed, "Yes, Naruto…"

Naruto shifted off of Sasuke until he lay flush against Sasuke's right side and propped up on his elbow. The black eyes were narrowed with confusion and Naruto run his free hand down the smooth skin that stretched over Sasuke's ribs. "I want this to be so good for you," Naruto began, "I don't want you to think about anything that doesn't bring you pleasure." A finger ghosted over the shiny scars just visible on Sasuke's other side. "I don't want you to tense up unless it's because you are preparing to cum harder than you ever have." Naruto splayed his hand over the tight skin, feeling it warm and relax under his touch. "I don't want you to feel pain unless it's followed immediately by white hot pleasure."

"I won't," Sasuke whispered while his hand reached up and ran over Naruto's cheek before soothing away the concerned lines on Naruto's forehead. "I can't. Not with you."

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips, tracing the pale lips the his tongue and squeezing a pale hip with his hand pretending that he wasn't trembling with need and love and all manner of things he didn't know he would feel until he met Sasuke.

Breaking the kiss he rolled away from Sasuke and jerked open the bedside drawer. He found the lube before rolling back, closing his eyes when he felt Sasuke's warmth once more. He gently pushed Sasuke until he was lying on his left side with Naruto pressed against his back.

"Dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto kissed the smooth curve of Sasuke's shoulder before nipping at the slightly moist skin.

In the last several weeks Naruto had plenty of time to think about this night and how he would take Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was sensitive about the scars, no matter how many times Naruto assured him, whispering that he was beautiful, yelling that to Naruto Sasuke was everything… everything… and he didn't want that coming between them, not tonight. He also knew that the scar tissue wasn't as flexible as the rest of Sasuke's creamy skin and so, in the wee hours of the night when Naruto wanted to torture himself, he imagined numerous positions and came up with this. Taking Sasuke on his side, scars hidden in the sheets and minimal chance of the skin stretching to accommodate the position.

Naruto licked the shell of Sasuke's ear and pressed his cock into Sasuke's backside nearly cooing into the pale skin when Sasuke pushed back against him. He continued lavishing attention to the pale skin on Sasuke's neck and groaned when Sasuke's hips began moving in a rhythm against him. Tenderly he bent Sasuke's right leg until it was bent and resting against the bed, opening Sasuke's legs and presenting the tight pucker Naruto wanted so badly. He popped open the lid to the bottle in his hand and coated his fingers, warming the gel before stilling the wicked hips with a growl and circling Sasuke's entrance with one slick finger.

"I don't know if I should ask," Naruto breathed brushing his finger hard enough against the pink hole to feel the muscles tense, "because I don't know if I would stop if you said no." Naruto moved his free arm under Sasuke's neck and upper shoulders until his arm curled from the back to hold Sasuke's chest. "Are you sure, S'uke?"

Naruto could feel that Sasuke's breathing had increased and once more the pale hips rocked slightly, urging the finger deeper. Naruto felt Sasuke lace his fingers with his own against his chest and then the hands were lifted until Naruto felt the brush of lips against his knuckles.

"Please," Sasuke whispered and Naruto nearly whimpered, "Don't leave me like this. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Naruto let out a choked chuckle. "I love you." The black head nodded against his chest and both men moaned as Naruto's finger slid slowly into the tight, burning heat of Sasuke's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the hallway a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. He had the next three days off of work and he was looking forward to spending more time with Sasuke. Since that day their… Naruto's steps faltered… relationship? No, friendship… Yes, their friendship had grown and Naruto couldn't be happier. Well, maybe he could be happier, but he wasn't a cad and he wasn't about to ask for more from Sasuke. Hell, he didn't even know if Sasuke liked men in that way and he wasn't about to ask that either. Not with Sasuke lying half naked on a bed with his ass in the air…

"Uzumaki," a deep voice resounded in his ears and he realized that Itachi Uchiha was standing in front of Sasuke's room while Naruto was mentally imagining… well, not important.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said smiling and rocked back on his heels. Sasuke might have warmed up to Naruto's presence a degree but he was still unsure of his standing with the older brother. The dark eyebrow furrowed and Naruto swallowed. "Is Sasuke okay?" he asked trying to look around the dark haired man into Sasuke's room.

"He is sitting up today. Tomorrow he'll have the first of many skin grafts."

Naruto stopped fiddling and looked at Itachi. He was surprised when Itachi presented him with a sheet of paper. Taking it, he looked down and saw dates and times of Sasuke's scheduled operations. "I…"

"He wants you there if you can," Itachi said flatly before nodding and stepping around the blonde firefighter. Naruto moved toward Sasuke's door and froze with his hand on the doorknob as Itachi continued. "And, Naruto? Call me Itachi. Mr. Uchiha is for people I don't trust."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed open the door and saw Sasuke sitting up near the window. It looked like he was sitting sideways in a chair, leaning on his right side so that he didn't apply pressure to his left.

"Hn, about time you got here, dobe."

Naruto smiled and closed the door behind him. "Sorry, work." He shrugged and looked up to see that Sasuke was watching him in the reflection of the window. He smiled brightly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Are you nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said immediately but knew it was a lie. Sasuke looked amazing, even in the dark reflection of the mirror. Until now he'd only really ever gotten to see the side of Sasuke's face but now, to see him sitting upright, his whole face looking at him and those damn black eyes…

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke snapped and Naruto jarred out of his trance and thought, horrified, that he might have let drool escape the corner of his mouth. "Come over here, idiot. I can't turn to look at you."

"Right," Naruto said and moved across the room even as he mumbled, "Bastard."

The minute that Naruto rounded the chair he found himself locked in Sasuke's analyzing gaze. Black eyes moved slowly up his frame and stopped at his face. "You're not as tall as I thought."

Naruto smirked and pulled a chair over so that he could sit in front of Sasuke. "Yep, imagine how short I'll seem when you're standing."

"Hn," Sasuke said and continued to stare. "Did you speak with Itachi?"

Naruto's arm lifted to rub the back of his neck and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, watching the sign of his nervousness. He let it drop back into his lap. "Yes, I did. He gave me a list of your operations."

Sasuke nodded and his eyes darted away. Naruto smiled. Who's nervous now??

"I'll try to be here for all of them," he offered and the intense gaze was back. The eyes held his mercilessly and Naruto silently answered his own question… yeah, still me. "Um, he said that you wanted me to… or that you would like… that is…"

"God, shut up, dobe. Come or don't." Sasuke tone was harsh and Naruto fisted the hand in his lap.

"I'll be here, bastard!" Naruto bit out.

"Fine." Sasuke snapped.

"Good!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just turned away and Naruto closed his eyes. He let out a breath and chuckled. "Okay, well, now that we agree…"

He watched the tension leave Sasuke's shoulders and the pale pink lips tipped up at the edges. "Tell me about your day, dobe. Dinner should be here soon."

In response Naruto's stomach growled loudly and Naruto laughed before leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest while he spun a tale of a hero forced to work night and day in the sewers for his evil multicolored eyed overlord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the next three weeks Naruto moved his schedule around, pulling double shifts and signing more I.O.U's than one should have to because of the insensitive assholes that he worked with, but in the end he was in the room when Sasuke was wheeled away and still there when Sasuke came back.

Sasuke always returned to the room… irritable. Okay, he was a fucking asshole to everyone, snapping at the doctors and nurses… never to Itachi but Naruto would swear they had many, many heated discussions that registered at Nuclear War levels of animosity with the deliberate raise of an eyebrow and the silent narrowing of midnight eyes. It was… simply put… terrifying.

The dark haired man would snap and bitch and stare menacingly and soon the room would be cleared and Naruto would move forward and in a calm, flat voice tell Sasuke exactly what they had done and how it looked.

Naruto didn't know when it happened. Had he initiated it or had Sasuke? But as the operations got simpler and Sasuke came back in less and less pain, somehow Naruto found himself sitting on the bed beside Sasuke while he quietly assured Sasuke it was better and would keep getting better.

His hands would card through the soft black hair and he'd let himself be pulled down next to Sasuke. The dark haired man would lie on his side, propped against Naruto to stop himself from rolling on his healing skin and they would talk about Shakespeare and skin grafts, work and hobbies, life and death, and sometimes they would just lay in silence. Naruto was surprised to find that he enjoyed these moments the best, when Sasuke's breath ghosted against his neck and his body warmed him from the side. When the pale face relaxed, free of pain and irritation, and Naruto found himself pulled into Sasuke's tight embrace. When Naruto could imagine that Sasuke held him close because he was important and precious and he could pretend that Sasuke knew Naruto felt that way about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto got off the elevator and carefully carried the bag in his hands as though it held gold or all of life's secrets and to Naruto, perhaps it did. Ramen was a religion and he wanted to share it with Sasuke. The dark haired man had his last operation the week before and any day would be released. Naruto was torn between being very excited for his friend and nervous not knowing where that would leave… well, him.

He rounded the corner and Tsunade looked up from her charts. "Brat?" she said and stepped around the work station. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto felt his insides freeze but he forced the smile. "Sasuke…" he began in a cheery voice looking toward the door of his room.

"Was released this morning. I thought they told you. I would have said something…"

The smile hurt. His chest hurt. His eyes hurt and yet he nodded his head. "I'm sure it slipped his mind. They didn't leave a message?"

"No," Tsunade said slowly and reached an arm out to touch his shoulder.

"I see. Well, here." He thrust the paper bag into Tsunade's hands. "Enjoy."

He turned and walked away, never looking back even as the blonde doctor called his name. The question had been answered… Sasuke's release left him alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One slick finger became two and Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder leaving a mark. "S'uke, so tight, oh god…"

Sasuke's response was to squeeze Naruto's hand tighter against his chest and take a deep breath before pushing back into Naruto. "Fuck, Naruto…" The muscles around Naruto's fingers tightened nearly unbearably and then relaxed. "More…"

Naruto leaned his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder blade and nodded before pulling out and pushing back in with three fingers. He paused when Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and kissed the pale skin, tickling the baby hairs on Sasuke's nape with his own panting breath. "Tell me, Sasuke…"

"Move," Sasuke said and shifted, pushing the digits farther in and gasp when they rubbed along his prostate. Naruto smiled, twisting and scissoring the fingers while he listened for Sasuke's moans and whimpers to lead his movements.

"You sound so gorgeous, Sasuke," Naruto whispered and pushed against the sensitive spot inside the tight heat, rubbing it, hard and then soft, over and over. Sasuke writhed in his arms, gasping for breath.

"N-Na-Naruto… Angel, I'll cum…"

Still twisting his fingers Naruto kissed Sasuke's sweat moistened temple. "No, wait for me, S'uke, I don't want to hurt you. I won't…"

Sasuke nodded and a sound that could have been a sob filled the air when Naruto pulled his fingers out. Sasuke's free hand grabbed onto Naruto's strong, hard thigh behind his as Naruto lined his cock up with Sasuke's entrance.

"Are you ready, Sasuke," Naruto asked and felt Sasuke's nails dig into his thigh while the dark head nodded against his chest. Both of them held their breaths and Naruto pushed in slowly. A desperate and needy moan wrapped around them and Naruto had Sasuke held so tightly against his chest he couldn't tell who it originated from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto tried to lift his head from Ol' Reliable, the station's rusty orange couch, but found that all his exhausted body could manage was to lazily flop his head in the general direction of the sound.

"Hn," he asked and felt a catch in his chest that he immediately shot down. Fuck, grow up, dobe, he reprimanded himself, it's been two fucking weeks. He's gone…

"What the fuck does 'hn' mean?" Kiba asked and slapped Naruto upside his lazy head, "You have a visitor. Main bay doors."

"Who?" Naruto asked and leaned forward slowly. Making up all the I.O.U's was going to kill him. Perhaps literally.

"How the hell would I know? I didn't ask for identification. Seems like a bastard, though."

Naruto felt his heart stop and then pick up but he shook his head, disgusted with himself and limped toward the front of the station. He turned the corner down the short hallway into the main bay of the building and his heart stopped and plummeted to his toes.

Sasuke stood in front of the red fire engine, hands clasped behind his back as he walked along its length. Naruto must have made some noise because the tall man turned slowly and smirked before his brow furrowed. "What the hell happened to you, dobe?"

Naruto blinked and leaned back against the cream colored wall. Apparently in its descent to his feet, his heart had taken out his knees. "Sasuke?"

The dark haired man walked confidently across the open area and stopped less than two feet from Naruto. Naruto watched him move and noticed the stiffness in his gait on his left side but doubted anyone else would pick it out. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt, left untucked, three buttons undone, exposing creamy white skin.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said again his voice harsh but, and Naruto thought he might be imagining things, the black eyes held a note of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Um," Naruto's hand came up to his neck and Sasuke smirked at the gesture. "Cat, tree, ground… ouch."

Sasuke moved another step closer and Naruto held his breath when Sasuke lifted his hand near his face. He plucked something from Naruto's hair and stood back. "Souvenir?" he asked and held up the twig.

"Why are you here?" Naruto said and flinched at how accusatory it sounded.

The black eyes narrowed, never easing up for a moment. "My brother is hosting a charity gala in a month to raise donations for the fire department. Turns out he has a vested interest." Sasuke shrugged his left shoulder, wincing slightly, and Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "I'm here to invite you to attend."

Suddenly Sasuke wasn't looking at him anymore and Naruto smirked. Who's nervous now, bastard? He stood straighter, still leaning against the wall because he wasn't stupid and chuckled. "Is this a date, bastard?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and something in Sasuke's eyes made Naruto's smirk slide off his face and he struggled to swallow. He felt like an injured bird caught in the burning sights of a starving cat. The pale lips twisted into a smirk and Sasuke closed the gap, so close that if either man moved a breath their chests would touch. "No, it is not a date, dobe, since the invitation extends to your whole station."

"Oh," Naruto forced out, "I see…"

"But, tomorrow night, when I pick you up at your house, at 435 Blaine Ave, at seven o' clock and take you to dinner… that's a date. You have my word."

Oh god… Sasuke voice should come with a warning… no, it shouldn't cum… come… not now, oh fuck…

"Uzumaki!"

Sasuke stepped back slowly and both men turned their heads in the direction of the sound. A white haired man leaned against the frame of an open door and drank from a white coffee cup before motioning toward them. "Somehow, no matter how I twist it, this isn't appropriate behavior. Anyone could walk in… an alarm could sound… Kiba could see and I'd have to listen to the incoherent stuttering of 'my eyes, my eyes'."

Naruto nodded before turning to say goodbye when he found himself shoved against the wall, Sasuke's mouth pressed against his own and Sasuke's warm tongue running along the seam of his lips begging for entrance. In his surprise, his lips parted and Sasuke's tongue dipped inside, only for a moment, but when he pulled away Naruto was still marveling in a taste purely Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD… MY EYES!!!!" Someone yelled and Sasuke smirked.

"Tomorrow, then?"

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand squeezing it in his warm fingers. "Bastard, it's good to see you."

"Hn." And Sasuke walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tucked in the light blue shirt and adjusted the collar in the mirror. Their first date, at his favorite ramen restaurant, had been a success and so when the night of the gala rolled around three weeks later, that was a date too, their eighth, but who the hell was counting?

It was now a month since the gala and Naruto was more nervous tonight than he had been that first night. Sasuke had explained the reason for his disappearance, stating that he was a jackass and it took cutting Naruto out completely for him to realize that what they had was more than just his trauma. He apologized, a well placed 'hn', and said if Naruto would forgive him then he would like to see where they could go.

Naruto did, in fact, forgive him, with his tongue and his hands down Sasuke's throat and pants, respectfully.

Although they both agreed that their feelings weren't based on Sasuke's trauma, it did still exist and Naruto learned along with Sasuke what things made him uncomfortable… what words, touches and situations… and then Naruto worked hard to show Sasuke that he loved him… oh god, and he had, for… well, forever… and that Sasuke was beautiful, so damn beautiful, and that if he asked, Naruto would willing blind himself just to be near him.

Sasuke growled and called Naruto a dumbass but still relaxed into Naruto's hold, even through Naruto sat on his left side.

Naruto turned away from the mirror and made his way out of the bathroom and into the living room. Sasuke still tensed occasionally but Naruto knew… hoped… that tonight Sasuke would be ready for more. It's not that he would ever pressure the dark haired man, but his gas bill had cut in half this last month because he no longer took hot showers.

The door bell rang, echoing throughout his home and he opened the door, his hand immediately rubbing the back of his head when he saw Sasuke leaning against the jam.

"Hey," Naruto said and took in the casual slacks and white shirt. "Where are we going? You didn't say…"

Sasuke smirked and stepped into the entryway, closing the door behind him. He cupped Naruto's face and black eyes burned like liquid fire. "I thought we'd stay in tonight, angel." A strong thigh appeared between Naruto's legs and rubbed deliciously against his growing arousal.

"Fuck…"

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's body trembled against his chest while Naruto pushed inside until he was hilted. His breaths ripped in and out of his chest in harsh wheezes even as Naruto ran soothing fingers up and down Sasuke's side, cooing words in his ear and praying to god that he kill him right now because it was never going to get better than this or to please, please let him live through this so he could do it again and again and again…

"Naruto," Sasuke's whisper broke through his feverish prayers and Naruto squeezed the sweaty fingers in his hand.

"Oh, S'uke, you feel so good, so tight and I want…" he shook his head and took a deep breath, "Tell me, tell me when you're ready."

Sasuke brought their joint hands to his mouth and kissed the tops of Naruto's knuckles. "Dobe… I have been telling you…"

Naruto pulled out and pushed back in before Sasuke was able to finish. "Oh god, Sasuke!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whimpered and pulled Naruto's thigh between his own helping Naruto adjust so that he could move harder and thrust deeper. "More…"

Naruto pulled Sasuke's torso even closer and his right hand trailed down Sasuke's side, over his hip and splayed across the tone abdomen before fisting Sasuke's leaking cock. Sasuke tried to arch away as the sensations rushed through his body but Naruto only held him closer, stoking slow and steady in sync with his long thrusts. A tilt of his hips had Sasuke screaming out and Naruto made it his personal mission to repeat the move over and over with varying degrees of force.

Sweat glistened on their skin in the dim lighting and Naruto attached himself to Sasuke's neck licking and sucking only easing up to release his own breathy whimpers or to utter Sasuke's name like a prayer.

Cursing himself, but knowing he wouldn't last long, Naruto rocked faster into Sasuke and felt the pale fingers cling to his fingers while the nails of Sasuke's other hand dug into his thigh. Naruto tightened the grip on Sasuke's cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit and forced his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. "Sasuke, are you close?" he whispered into the skin and bit his lip to starve off the building pressure. "Please, be close…"

"Oh, fuck yes!" Sasuke moaned and even with Naruto's arm holding him against his body he arched forward violently. "Naruto! Now, Naruto…" and the rest of the words were drowned in a long sob as Sasuke's cock released into Naruto's hand.

Naruto felt the trembling body clench around him, pulling him deeper inside and he bit down harshly on Sasuke's pulse point and the burning pleasure crashed into him, blinding him as he spilled himself into the convulsing body against him. "Sasuke, oh god, S-sasuke!!"

When blue eyes blinked open, clear of the white fog of completion, he felt Sasuke trembling against him and nuzzled the damp black curls on the back of his neck. "Are you cold?"

Sasuke's chuckle was dry and shaky, "No, Naruto…" He shifted a bit and both men hissed when Naruto's half hard cock slipped out of Sasuke. Rolling, Sasuke stopped when he was facing Naruto, still held tightly in his arms. Naruto unconsciously ran his warm fingers down Sasuke's scarred side and, instead of tensing, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

Naruto blinked and swallowed the emotion threatening to pull him under. "Thank you for choosing to stay…" Sasuke met his eyes and nodded both hearing the words unsaid.

For choosing to stay here tonight, to stay with me these last four months, to stay… alive.

Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto tenderly, a brief brushing of lips before he looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the man… the angel… who saved him.

"Thank you for listening that day…" Naruto's eyes clouded in confusion. "… and letting me stay with you."

Naruto closed his eyes and tucked Sasuke's head under his chin while he nodded and kissed the black spikes. "You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's End Note: So, Happy Horridly Late NaruSasu Day. If I lived in Hawaii… which I don't, this would only be four days late… and not five. But, who's counting.

SasuNaru Day is July 10th… I can get a LOT of practice in during that time…

Thanks for reading.


End file.
